


Voltron Shipping Stats

by ShippingStats



Series: Fandom Shipping Stats [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunay, M/M, Multi, Percentages, SHEITH - Freeform, Shatt, Shipping, Voltron, Voltron Fandom, klance, pidgance, shallura - Freeform, shance, statistics, stats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingStats/pseuds/ShippingStats
Summary: How popular the Voltron ships are on Ao3 in Percentages





	Voltron Shipping Stats

**Author's Note:**

> Note some might overlap e.g something’s taged as both Keith/lance and Hunk/Shay

43,862 fanworks in total as of 29/6/18 

In order:

Klance- 44.9% - 21000+ 

Sheith- 14.9% - 7600+ 

Shallura- 7.7% - 3400+ 

Shance- 6.5% - 3000+ 

Hunay- 3.7% - 1700+ 

Shatt- 3.6% - 1700+ 

Hance- 1.7% - 1000+ 

Heith- 1.6%

Shidge- 1.3%

Pidgance- 1.1%

Kallura- 1.1%

Kidge- 1.1%

Allurance- 0.9%

Lotura- 0.9%

Pallura- 0.6%

Punk- 0.4%

Hiro/shunk- 0.4%

Alforan- 0.3%

Latte- 0.3%

Nyma x Lance- 0.2%

Nymallura- 0.1%

Shayllura-0.1%

Nymatt- 0.01%

Others- 6.59%

Total of categories-  


Gen- 18.1%

Multi- Multiple Shippings- 6%

F/M- Female x Male Ships- 15.5%

M/M- Male/Male or “Slash”- 68.8%

F/F- Female/Female or “FemSlash”- 2.7%

Other- 2.8%

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If it’s Slightly outdated I had to wait for a new acc because it wouldn’t fit in with my other one
> 
> Anyway feel free to ask questions!  
> Or make a request! (it will take me a week though (: )
> 
>  
> 
> QOTD: WHATS your favourite crack ship? - mine are Jeith and Shlav.


End file.
